Dream Of Me
by Pandora8
Summary: Hermione is being attacked in her dreams, leaving her with something of pure evil, that is slowly taking over her body. The only thing that can save her is love... but who would be up to the challenge?
1. Prologue

Dream of Me

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction that I have ever written, and I hope ya'll like it a lot, because I have been trying really hard to finish this one for all of your enjoyment needs, please R/R, it would be appreciated it some of you people told me how to make it better or what not, 

Thanx! 

~*~

**-Prologue-**

            Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep, her breathing thickened, until she could hardly breath at all. She tried to scream out, but what escaped her cracked and swollen lips was nothing but a raspy voice, to quiet for anyone to hear, but her own ears. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt long claws pierce into her creamy white flesh, and she felt her own warm blood as it slowly spread throughout her body. She was being shaken back into reality… 

            "Hermione?? Hermione…" the voice echoed in her throbbing head, she slowly opened her eyes, and as her vision cleared she could see the familiar and worried face of one of her best friends, Ginny Weasley. 

            "W-Where am I?" Hermione asked, her voice shaky. 

            "At the burrow dear," Mrs. Weasley glided into her vision as a relived smile played on her lips, and her plump face shined with happiness.

            Hermione tried to sit up but the piercing pain of her left arm stopped her.  She looked down to see the sheets soaked with blood, and a deep wound embedded in her skin. She gasped at the sight of it, she realized it was not just some scratch, but one of pure evil. 


	2. What will we do with you?

Dream of Me

_A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews for the prologue, now it's on with the first chapter, and I hope that you all stick with my story and continue reading. I am writing it for ya'll! Luv ya'z! _

       -Chapter One-

** "What will we do with you?"**

**            Hermione sat in the kitchen, with the company of the Weasley family. A thick blanket wrapped tightly around her. **

            "It's probably just a cold dear," Mrs. Weasley had said soothingly. In the back of Hermione's head, she could feel it, she wanted to tell Mrs. Weasley, but every time she opened her mouth to speak, something always stopped her. She stared around at all the worried faces, everyone with the same grim expression, it almost looked as if they already knew what was going on inside of her. 

            "You'll be okay, 'Mione," Ron said, he forced a smile, but the steady look of uncertainty was still plainly on his face. 

            "You're to readable Ronald Weasley," Hermione's teeth clattered, and smiled slightly, raising her head so she could look into his eyes. 

            Ron stood stiffly and walked towards her, as soon as he got to her he hugged her tightly and sighed. "What are we going to do with you Hermione?"

~*~

            Harry stood in the middle of his large room; he stared up at the bare walls, and the bit of wallpaper being ripped from the ceiling. He had finally escaped the Dursley's and god it felt good. He grinned sheepishly and sat down on his single bed, still not taking his eyes off this paradise, almost afraid that it might disappear. His eyes trailed to the ceiling, which was smooth and so much more perfect then the one at the Dursley's. He lay down on his bed, still staring up dreamily, when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to it lazily stretching, and looked into the eyehole. Seeing a very nervous Ron Weasley standing there. He opened it almost right away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked his voice rising slightly.

"How did you know there was something wrong?" 

"I am psychic you git, now get on with it!" Harry grinned and stepped aside to let Ron in.

"There is something seriously wrong with Hermione." Harry stared at him in shock, "What do you mean there's something wrong with Hermione?" 

            "Well, we found her, she looked beaten up pretty bad, and so we took her in, and let her sleep in Gin's room." Ron stuttered nervously, well Harry slipped on his leather jacket and retrieved his keys out of the pocket. 

            "Well, lets go then," Harry said quickly. 

            "That's not just it Harry, she had this…gash on her arm, and it's no ordinary gash." Harry turned to him, "Then what is it?" Ron gulped "It's in shape of a snake, with a V in the middle, its like a crest of some sort, and its not the crest of little faeries with pink slippers, it's the crest of evil." 

            "What? You think V-" Ron was already nodding vigoursly, "I don't just suspect, I am almost positive, and what's worse, is when we found her, she didn't have it."

            "She didn't?" Harry asked surprised. 

            "Nope, she got it when she was asleep, Harry. Do you know what this means? She is being attacked in her dreams, and there is no way to stop him this time." 

            "What do you mean we can't stop him this time? We have all the others! We have to," Harry argued angrily.

            Ron shook his head sadly, "There is no way of protecting Hermione's dreams, and she has to sleep, everyone has to." 

            "There's got to be something we can do," He protested. 

            "There is a way, or at least I think there is, I have read about this in one of Percy's dark arts books." 

            "So, what is it?" 

            "Hermione's true love, is the only one that can save her, from turning to the dark side, you see that mark symbolizes evil, and if I am correct, the evil that it took to make a mark like that is going to take Hermione's over. We have to face it, she isn't the same Hermione anymore." 

            Harry stood stunned 'Hermione's true love? He had no idea who that was, but he was going to find out.' 

_A/N: Hey, the end of chapter one, ya, it may be kind of short, but the next one will be longer!! I promise you that!! Thanks for reading, and please Review and tell me what you think of it so far!! _


	3. Forever Is A Long Time

Dream of Me

_A/N: Hey, thank you for the reviews! Yay! No flames so far!! That's pretty good for my sick sense of writing, well I have to warn you if this is your first time reading the story, you may be shocked or sickened by, violence, harsh languages and casual drinking, may not be suitable for younger viewers. I also do not own any characters in this fic; I merely put them into a creative 'place' for people like to be entertained. Please enjoy the movie, I mean fanfic. _

       -Chapter Two-

**   "Forever is a long time" **

**            "Hey," Harry said soothingly as he leaned over to were Hermione was sitting peacefully reading, showing no sign of change, and when she did not reply, for a brief moment he wondered if she was already gone, leaving no trace of the old Hermione. She lifted her eyes slightly, avoiding his gaze, and looking out the window longingly. **

            "Do you…want to go outside?" Harry asked uncertainly. 

            Hermione nodded slowly, still avoiding his enchanting green eyes that swirled with the same fire from the first day she had ever met him. Her eyelashes fluttered 'why are you avoiding him? He's your best friend! What are you hiding?' Hermione really did want everything to go back to normal, she didn't see why it was so different…or why she was so different, but deep inside her the same rebelling thought started to take over her mind 'he's not your friend, he's never been your friend, he's just using you, stay away from him, you don't want to be pulled into his life problems.' 

            "Harry…"

            "Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked eagerly leaning closer to her, because her voice was barely a whisper.

            "Stay away from me," Hermione's voice was harsh and unforgiving, she turned to him, and her large brown eyes showed nothing put hatred towards him.

            "What? Why?" Harry's voice quivered. He kept telling himself over again that it wasn't her, it was that mark on her arm. His lips pursed, as he tried to keep himself from shouting at her. 

            "You always said I was your best friend, but all along your best friend has been Ron, you don't give a damn about me!" Hermione glared at him and rose from her seat, staring down at her dazed and confused friend.

            "You know that's not true Hermione, your both my friends!" Harry argued angrily, he stood up as well, and he looked down into her once beautiful and loving eyes. 

            "I am NOT your friend, I never was, you just thought so," she turned on her heel and was about to march away, but Harry was too quick for her, he grabbed her arm and twirled her around to face him. 

            "What happened to you?" Harry whispered, and for a second he thought the old Hermione had come back. 

            "I've always been this was, you just never realized it," Hermione gaze was cold.

            Harry just stood there for a minute, before wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. "Don't leave me Hermione, I am going to try to help you," and for a minute he was going to say 'I love you' the forbidden words that had never left his mouth before. "I am going to be with you forever, no matter what happens to you."

            "Forever is a long time Harry," Hermione said, Harry smiled a little when he felt Hermione hugging him back. 

~*~

            "What's happening?" hissed the dark cloaked figure as he watched the two young people standing and hugging each other as if nothing was different. Little did either of them know, that they were in love, and he intending on making sure they never found out. 

            "What are we going to do master? The mudblood isn't showing any difference." 

            "Patience Peter," a tall and hideous man emerged from the shadows, his face had the same features as a snake, though he once was handsome. His jet-black hair fell over his slanted and colourless eyes. 

            The one he called Peter raised his wand towards the couple, "why don't I just kill them now, when they are least expecting it?" he grinned evilly and nodded towards them. 

            "No, because the famous Harry Potter can not be killed so easily by someone like you, we have to attack his heart, we get the girl to do it for us, he will not fight her, because he loves her." 

            "Excellent Master, you are right what was I thinking? Only you are powerful enough to kill Harry Potter, son of a mudblood." 

            The man nodded, and stared at the two, he could tell they were in love, and from the look in the boy's eyes he could tell he would never hurt the worthless and filthy girl. Why he loved her so much was a mystery, but this boy was very confusing. He always wondered why he declined his chance for greatness and power, as his own partner. 

            "We will see her in her dreams again tonight," the man noted thoughtfully. "I think the boy is affecting the process somehow, we'd better remind her of the way life really is."

            Peter rubbed his hands together, and they both disappeared into the darkness. 

_            A/N: And the plot thickens!! So soon, you may ask. Well, its all part of the story children, just watch and see what comes out of this all, will Hermione forget about her love for Harry and turn to the dark side? Or will she fight her inner demons, and tell Harry how she feels? Keep reading and you'll find out! Please review and tell me what you think so far!! _

**            **


	4. The Way It Really Is

Dream of Me

_A/N:  So far, so good. I haven't gotten any flames, I have been getting at least one review per chapter, which is excellent for my case, and there are no signs of me giving up on this fiction because I am bored with it!! Yay, for you and for me! I'd like to be more well known you see, so if you have a friend who enjoys these kind of romance and angsty fics, send em' to me! Well, I hope you all R/R, and even if you don't feel like reviewing, please take the time to let me know that someone reads my fics, I'd love ya'll for it! _

       -Chapter Three-

**     "The Way It Really Is" **

**            "There's nothing good about the Potter boy, he's poisoning your mind, I thought you were smart enough for a job this important mudblood," hissed an evil voice. **

            "Who said that?" Hermione waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she had no idea were she was, she hadn't been here before. 'I must be dreaming' she thought as she looked around uncertainly. 

            "I did child," Hermione gaze fell on a form of a man, he was tall and thin, and his back was hunched as he sat in the shadows.

            "Who are you, and where are we?" Hermione's voice quivered as she stared into the piercing eyes of the man, she didn't want anything to do with him, but she somehow felt drawn to the energy she could feel flowing from him. She inched ever closer, hand out stretched to the man. She touched his hand, and it felt strangely real.

            "I am your master, and we are in your dream," he pushed her hand away and whipped himself clean of all of her dirtiness. "Don't touch me," he commanded, and Hermione quickly snatched her hand away. 

            "I know you very well, better then you know yourself," his frown curled into an evil grin. 

            "No you don't, how can you know me? I don't know you," Hermione tried to sound confident, but from everything that had been going on lately, she wasn't so sure. 

            "I have been watching you, from the day you were born, I have been able to sense your greatness."

            Hermione's eyes lit up, no one had ever said she was great before. "Really?"

            He nodded and moved toward her a bit. "But, you want to know the way it really is, don't you?" 

            Hermione inched closer to him, "of course I do."

            "The Potter boy, he is not your friend, he has never been your friend, he's only been using you to get back at me for killing his bloody parents. Really, I was doing him a favour. He knew he couldn't destroy me without the help of you, because you are much stronger then he is Hermione. If you help me, we can rid this world of black haired brats like him. Together, we can create a world much better than this, all we have to do is get rid of Harry Potter."

            Hermione's eyes reflected the hatred towards Harry that the man's did, she just barely whispered "I'll help you." 

~*~

            Harry was once again left to stare at his ceiling in wonder, as he thought about Hermione. 'You only love her as a friend' he kept telling himself, but truth be told, he wasn't so sure anymore. The way she had looked at him before, was practically heart breaking. Just seeing her like this, made it hard for him to breath. He didn't know what was going on with Hermione mind exactly, but he knew he had to stop it. No matter what he had to do but, find her true love? Harry had no idea who Hermione's true love was, or if he even loved her back. He looked to his right were a picture of himself, Ron, and Hermione stood. They were all smiling and looked like they were having fun. 'God, I wish I could see Hermione smile like that again,' he thought. Well, at least she was getting better, or at least he thought she was…

_            A/N: Uh oh! I am sorry!! I wish I could make it longer, but I felt the need to end it here, at least I still worked in a bit of Harry POV in the end. All and all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't expect many reviews, it wasn't very good. But, I think it was needed, the story wouldn't be the same really if you didn't get to see more about how Hermione gets all 'freaky' well, I have written 3 chapters in a row, so I am not expecting to be asked by any of you peoples for another one to soon, my advice to you is read slowly…love what you have! Well, the fourth chapter, I am warning you now, may be a bit of a shock to you, its going to have a lot of action in it, and hopefully it'll end being a bit suspenseful. It should be done within three days, at the latest a week. It depends on how much homework I get. Well, if you wanna review it would be very appreciated, and here's a little note the TheFly, I have read your story, and I loved it!! I am honoured you have reviewed mine, and don't worry, this whole…umm…issue all works out in the end…or does it? Guess your going to have to keep reading to find out! _

**            __**


	5. Is it Love?

Dream of Me

_A/N:  Okay!! Okay! I am addicted to this fanfic writing business! I am sorry, I can't help it, I turn off my computer, walk away. Only to come back again and type the next chapter!! I said you'd get this chapter in about a week, well I am giving it to you now! So you all better be damn thankful, and if your nice you'll review, telling me how very nice I am for not giving up on this fic a long time ago! Well, soon there will be a ton of snogging! Just kidding ya'll, this isn't THAT kind of a romance, it's not all mushy and crap. Well hope you love this one (really, I hope you do) and hope you love all the chapters to come (note for TheFly: of COURSE I read your story, and I fell madly in love with it as well, but how come your not updating? I am going to go on strike here!! And I am sorry, I know that you want Harry to come to his senses and tell Hermi how he really feels, and that will happen trust me, I am the writer. But this chapter just isn't that one __L sad to say, but I hope you like it any who!) please review and tell me what you think __J (Note for Haruko –San: thanks for the tip buddy! I forgot about Ronald, well, I am going to have to work his POV in as well, haven't I? Sorry about that, knotty me, won't happen again I promise!!) _

       -Chapter Four-

**                        "Is it Love?" **

**            Ron walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, passing by each room quietly, afraid that he might wake someone up. He passed by Hermione's room, but stopped when he heard her whispering quietly. He stared into the strip of blackness, he couldn't make out what she was saying exactly, but he knew she was having another dream. He glided into her room, and moved towards her bed. **

            "Hermione….Hermione, wake up….your dreaming again," he rested his hand lightly on her shoulder.

            Her eyes shot open, and she clamped a hand tightly around Ron's wrist. "I bet you thought you could get rid of me, while I was sleeping right? Well, I don't think so, watch your back…I might get you when your sleeping," she let go and shoved him towards the door, "stay out!" she practically screamed. She slammed the door, and he heard her mumble a locking charm. Ron stood wide-eyed, 'what exactly just happened?' he new girls didn't like being touched when they are sleeping, but that was ridiculous. 

            "I thought Harry said that Hermione was getting better, if that's getting better I don't want to know what getting worse is," he mumbled and walked away. (_A/N: more Ron POV later on) _

~*~ 

            "Sirius, your into dark arts stuff," Harry noted when he stood at the counter making coffee.

            Sirius nodded behind his Dailey Prophet paper, "ya, you pick up a thing or to when you spend a few years in Azkaban." 

            "I told you what was going on with Hermione…" Harry trailed off when he saw the lack of interest on Sirius' face. "You're not listening to me!" 

            "Uh…yes, yes I am," Sirius continued to read his article in the news paper. 

            "Sirius!" Harry slammed his fist down against the tabletop, rattling his cup of coffee. "This is serious, if I can't find out how to help Hermione soon, then…" Harry trailed off staring into the distance. "You may not understand it, but I think…I think I am in love with her Sirius, and if I can't help Hermione, I don't think I will be able to live with myself. 

            Sirius stared up at him, his jaw was set, and the usual happiness had disappeared from his eyes, "I know Harry, I was young once to, and the woman that I loved was killed by the Dark Lord, I know how much Hermione means to you, but you shouldn't be mixing up those feelings with love, your just worried, but I will do as much as I can to help her."

            "It is love…I have never felt anything like this before," Harry's voice was barely a whisper, and his eyes trailed to the ground, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was finally in love. 

~*~ 

            Hermione laid on the small bed, she growled angrily under he breathe, "the nerve of him! I bet he wanted to get rid of me, get me out of the way," Hermione flipped over on her side kicking the comforter down to her feet. "but…he won't if I get rid of him first…" she snickered at the thought. Now that she thought back to it, she never thought either Ron or Harry liked her, they were just nice to her because she was smarter then them. Her eyes wandered to a picture of the three of them together, they seemed to be happy and having fun.

            "Liar!" she shrieked throwing the picture against the wall, she sneered when the glass shattered, leaving just the photograph laying in tattered pieces on the floor. Only the faces remained, still smiling, still laughing….still having fun. Hermione crawled over to it, picking it up and pressing it to her chest, her eyes watered as she thought about her friends. She looked down at the picture again, but the haunting voice took over her mind, 'they're not your really your friends, they were just using you,' Hermione felt a tear spill and trickle down her cheek, as she tore the smiling faces into nothing. Her mind kept telling her they weren't worth her tears, but her heart ached to tell them she was sorry. That she maybe even loved them…

_            A/N: Uh oh again!! __L I can't believe it! I've done it again! I have made my chapter unbearably short!! Well, at least I put three POV in it this time, and I even added a new character, Sirius!! Just for all of Sirius fans out there, I know it was totally unlike him, but I need someone to tell Harry that, and well, who else would be at Harry's apartment so late at night? The next chapter I promise you will be SOOOOOOO long it'll take you a week to finish!! ****_

            **            **

**            __**


	6. Just A Game

Dream of Me

_A/N:  Hey, I felt bad because my last chapter sucked and was extremely short! I can't live with myself when I do that! __L Well, I hope this chapter gets me back into all of you people's good books! _

       -Chapter Five-

**                   "It's Just a Game" **

            Hermione cringed when she felt the warm sunlight on her pale face, she opened her eyes slowly and for a moment she forgot about everything. She stared around the small and cramped room and her memory came back to her. She grit her teeth when she was the picture in pieces all over the floor. 

            "Why me?" Hermione groaned as she stretched her cramped body and sat up.

            She squinted her eyes and peered out the window, it must have been raining last night, because drops of pearly water glistened on the trees and grass, making the scene look magical. She rested her head on the window ceil, smiling slightly and looking out across the fields that the Burrow was located on. She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily when she felt a warm breeze coming from the window. 'Today is perfect, nothing can go wrong' Hermione thought, she inhaled deeply, opened her eyes and took one last look, stretched and then left for breakfast. 

            When she walked into the kitchen, have expecting to hear the sizzling of bacon, and smell the sweetness of the potato's she usually cut up, it was abandoned, no food, no usual chatter, just emptiness, she felt alone, completely alone. She closed her eyes, willing it to all be a dream, counting to ten before opening them again, but the same feeling was still booming in her heart. 'Your better off without those poor excuses for wizards' hissed a voice. This time it wasn't just in her mind, her head shot in the direction of the voice, and she grimaced when she felt the dark mark on her arm burn and make her scream. She felt someone touch her, but the usual warmth from a person's fingertip wasn't there, just the coldness of death and hatred. 'This is what you really are Hermione.' Hermione looked in the direction of the voice again, this time seeing a ghostly white figure standing in the slanted doorway of the kitchen. Hermione gasped, catching her breath in her throat.

            "This…can't be right…you're…me?" Hermione blinked back tears of confusion.

            The figure nodded, and glided towards her. Hermione fell to her knees and held her head in her hands. "You can't be me, you're not me!" Hermione looked up, eyes welling with a fire that was steadily growing, "I am better then that," but the voice that came out of Hermione's mouth wasn't her own, but a haunting and evil one.

            "I am you Hermione, you are destined to become just like this," the person signalled to her body, wearing ragged clothes, body lifeless, voice…emotionless. 

            "I can't be destined to be anything like you," Hermione snapped, trying to fight the burning sensation that was slowly spreading through her, it said yes, but her heart said no. She focused as hard as she could, trying to fight it, but it was like fighting a part of her…it was impossible. 

            "I will never be like you," Hermione managed to whisper before collapsing on the tiled floor, and before everything went black. 

~*~

            Harry sat up in his bed, heart thumping, and chest rising and falling. He panted looking around the room, he yelped in pain when the lighting shaped scar on his head burned. He closed his eyes tightly, and lifted his hands to his head, his head throbbed with pain and the first thing he thought was 'Voldermort.' Harry's eyes shone with fear when the next thing popped into his head, 'Hermione.' 

            He pounded on the door of the Weasley household. Yelling for someone to open up. He rummaged around in his coat pocket pulling out his wand, muttering an unlocking charm under his breath. The doorknob turned and creaked open slightly. Harry walked in cautiously looking from side to side; fear was his only companion this time, no Ron…and no Hermione. His breath was mangled with fear and with the hope that Hermione would still be okay. 

            "Hello?" Harry shouted, he waited a minute, intently listening for some sign of life. His heart leaped when he heard a moan coming from the kitchen. His footsteps thumped each time he took a step, he felt as if he was being pulled downward, right into the belly of the house. "Hermione?" Harry's voice echoed. Again, nothing but a moan. Harry gripped his wand tightly, his fingers pressing into the fine smooth wood. 'What if it's a trap?' Harry was going to have to take that chance. He flew into the kitchen, only to find Hermione lying on the ground, her hand clamped firmly around the scar on her arm, as she moaned in pain. 

            "Hermione!" Harry gasped, he dropped to his knees trying to shake her awake. 

            She fell silent, her body shook rapidly, and her eyes flew open, revealing eyes that were not hers. "Hermione?" Harry slowly took his hands away. He took a step back, as she rose from the ground, her eyes burned with hatred just at the sight of him. She hissed with pleasure when she saw the fear flash in his emerald green eyes. 

            "What's wrong Potter? Afraid of your little girlfriend?" the voice came out of Hermione's mouth, but it was mocking and emotionless. He clenched his teeth, his hands gripping his want even tighter. Hermione had already whipped her wand out, muttering a curse under her breath, a beam of ghostly green shot out of the tip, straight towards Harry's heart. Harry felt pain shoot through his limbs, making everything go numb, he let out a mangled moan, and fell to the floor. He stared up at Hermione's sneering face; he only had one last chance. He took it.

            "I love you Hermione," Harry's eyes felt heavy, and he laid his head against the cold floor, afraid that he would never open his eyes again, but not being able to stop it, everything went black. 

            _A/N: I hope this is long enough, I couldn't write much more, I am so tired, I was up all night thinking about how to write this chapter :yawn: well, I hope you all enjoy it, please review if you have any questions or comments, :falls asleep: ****_

            **            **

**            __**


	7. Save Our Souls

Dream of Me

_A/N:  Sorry this chapter took so long to get up! I have been really sick for over a week, and as my parents always say 'to sick to go to school, to sick to go on the internet' well, I finally got on, and the next chapter is the last there is an epilogue…and guess what? There Is A Sequel! Yay! Well anyway…enjoy this one, and love it to bits ya'll! Please R/R and tell me what ya think, and when the next story comes out 'Time Again' I hope you carry on with that one as well. _

                                -Chapter Six -

**                                                  "Save Our Souls" **

            Hermione dropped to her knees beside Harry's numb with pain body. "You love me?" Her vision was blurred with tears as they rolled down her flushed cheeks. She didn't whip them away, she had all rights to cry, "What have I done?"

            When Harry stirred slightly Hermione jumped back in surprise. "It wasn't you Hermione," he chocked out, he struggled to roll onto his back so he could look at her. All of his features were etched in pain, yet love shone through it all.

            "Do you really love me?" Hermione pressed her hand against his chest feeling for his heartbeat and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it, just like a drum, steady and flawless. 

            "Of course I really love you Hermione, I always have," he rubbed the pad of his thumb gently against Hermione's smooth skin.

            Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, "you are going to be alright," Hermione opened her eyes again and smiled at him sadly trying to hold in the tears that were over whelming her. 

            "No point in lying Hermi, I know its not good, I can feel it," He took a deep breathe, "I am going to be gone very soon, a little sooner then I planned."

            Hermione gasped, "no…this can't be Harry! You have gotten through everything this far, this is as easy as pie, you can't just give up!"

            "There's nothing I can do," Harry looked away for a minute only to stare back into Hermione's deep brown eyes .

            "You can't…I….I love you," tears returned to her eyes, and she closed her eyes, crying silently

            "You do?"

            Hermione opened her eyes again and smiled at Harry nodding, Harry looked suddenly very uncomfortable, "can I….um….ya know….kiss you?….maybe?" 

            Hermione leaned towards him, her lips met with his in their first and last kiss…

~*~ 

            Ron and the rest of the Weasley family sat slumped against a wall, in a room as dark as night. "We have to save Hermione!" Ron looked at his parents Mr, and Mrs. Weasley with pleading looks. "There's got to be something we can do, if we don't get back in time, Hermione will turn into a bloody monster!" 

            The room fell silent, as they all sat deep in thought, "Ron, I know you are very worried about Hermione, but what are we supposed to do? We haven't got our wands," Ginny said quietly, "shouldn't we save our selves first?" 

            "You're are supposed to be on my side! Hermione's not just my friend, she's yours to!" Ron yelled angrily making Ginny shrink back in fright, she had never seen her brother like this, and she had to wonder if Voldermort was getting at him as well. 

            "There's nothing we can do right now Ronald, and don't you raise your voice to your sister, Hermione is a very nice girl, but there is nothing we can do for her, she's on her own," Mrs. Weasley spoke softly just barely loud enough for anyone to hear. 

            "I can't believe this! Voldermort has got us all locked up like rats, and we are just going to sit here? We aren't going to even try to do anything?" Ron crossed his arms over his chest. 

            There was silence again, as everyone let what he said sink in. "Ron's right! For once in his life!" snickered Fred. 

            "We have to find a way out of here," piped up George. 

            "But, how can we get out of here? I am not even sure were 'here' is" Ginny sighed and stared upward. 

            "We could always just yell and scream until someone hears us," Fred said.

            "This is no time for your stupid jokes," Ron glared at his brother. 

            "Well, at least I have a plan! It's better then you and your stupid fits!" 

            "Take that back!" Ron yelled rising from were he sat, hands clenched into fits.

            "Make me!" Fred snarled.

            "Can't you guys shut your mouths for one minute? I think I have found something," Ginny rose from were she sat quietly, "it's all an illusion."

            _A/N: I know this chapter isn't very long…but look forward to the next chapter which is the last, not including the epilogue, AND there is a sequel as I mentioned before, which will be called 'Time Again' and I hope you will all continue with that one! Please Review and tell me what you think! _

**            __**


	8. Live Again

_A/N: Hey everyone…this is a very sad day…mostly because this is the final chapter of my story dream of me, thank you to everyone who has read, and thank you even more to the ones who reviewed, knowing that people enjoyed my first story ever, was a wonderful feeling! I wouldn't have been able to finish this fic with out you. I hope you read my next fic, which will be called 'Silence' and it will be a Hr/H fic as well. When that one has been completed, the sequel to this story called 'Time Again' will have its first chapter posted, I hope you all carry on reading that one as well…thanks again for all of the support! I love ya'll!_

**                                    Chapter Seven**

**                                      -Live Again -**

Hermione sat next to the lifeless body, her face stained with tears and she whipped them away roughly, her mind elsewhere. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her fluffy brown hair plastered it self to her damp skin. She panted, not being able to get enough of the sweet air that surrounded her. Her chest rose and fell, she looked into the emotionless eyes that had reflected her once reflected her own, Harry was gone forever…and it was all her fault. 'This is all just a dream' she willed herself to wake up, but the same feeling that had come over her the day she was cursed with the evil mark remained with her now. Just knowing that this was all reality made her want to die, to be with Harry…but she knew she couldn't, she had to fix this. She stood up, her knees knocked together, and she wobbled unsteadily. She looked back at Harry's body uneasily, the only thing that stop her from running back to him was the thought that she couldn't let this happen to anyone else again, she had to stop it now. She held her wand tightly, it was her only hope now, she had to be brave, that's why she was in Gryffindor, right?

She moved through the house, she wasn't sure were she was going, her legs were leading the way. She moved easily and flawlessly, the same thought rushing through her head, keeping her strong, willing her to keep going, not looking back, only forward. She concentrated hard, moving quicker with every step. Her heart thumped in her chest, the scar on her arm burned, the pain grew, and she was almost certain that this meant she was getting closer to her destination. She came to a door, a weary blue light seeped out from underneath. For a second, she thought about turning back, about running away from it all. From her thoughts, her feelings…and her life. Then she thought about Harry, an enormous courage came over her, one unlike any other, almost like to heart beating in the same body. She knew she had to do this, even if it was the last thing she did. She pushed against the door, and a strip of blue light came from the crack it was open. She peered into it, the light seemed to suck her in. She no longer had control over her body, as she floated into the room. She shielded her eyes, and a terrified scream escaped her lips. She was slowly being pulled towards an object that lay in the center of the room. The blue light came out of the object in long rays, sweeping and objects in the room towards it's middle. Hermione tried to pull away from the enchanting light, but she too was being pulled like a magnet. A piece of parchment fell from a desk, it skidded along the floor towards the light, when it reached it the parchment disappeared into the portal. Hermione gasped, and shrieked when she realized that she was only inches away from being zapped into the light as well, she was certain that if this happened, she would never return. 

~*~ 

            "Boost me," Ginny commanded, she stood in the middle of the darkened room. 

            "Why? What's the point? There's a roof there," Ron sat on the floor, slumped and staring drearily around at his family. 

            "Don't you see, this is all an illusion! That roof isn't there, I bet that we can get outside from here," Ginny's voice was high with excitement.

            "How do you know?" her father questioned.

            "I just know it! It's worth a try…isn't it?" The family fell silent.

            "Come on you guys, Ron, if we get out we can save Hermione! Fred, George, if we are in here till the end of our days, how can you play prankster's on us all when we least expect it? Dad, is we stay here, you'll never be able to bust that evil Lucious Malfoy! Mom, if we stay here…you'll never get to see your youngest and only daughter graduate from Hogwarts, and you'll never be able to see your children's faces light up on Christmas morning ever again, and you'll never be able to cook a fantastic dinner again!"

            Again, silence, they all stared at Ginny, looks of disbelief written all over their faces.

            "I have never seen you so sure about something before, I am in!" a grin spread on Ron's freckled face. Each Weasley nodded their heads with agreement. 

            "So…boost me," everyone stood and rushed over to her, grabbing each of her legs and raising her to the ceiling. 

            Ginny reached her hand forward uncertainly, slowly bringing it closer to the barrier. 

            "Ginny! Quick get down! Someone's coming!" George hissed, Ginny fell a silent as death, listening intently for the echoing footsteps of one of Voldermort's death eaters. Sure enough, her ears picked up on the quiet pad from someone walking. They quickly lowered her to the ground, scurrying alone the ground to the positions they were on for the last check up. 

            Ginny's heart thumped, and she held her hand against her chest, as if to stop the uneven beat. 

            The door to the room flew open, revealing the out line of to people, one large and bulky, the other small and seemed to be struggling. A familiar voice came from the smaller one.

            "Let go of me!" she shrieked and tried desperately to release his grip on her shoulder. He tossed her in, and sneered as she tumbled backwards and fell against the wall.

            "Hermione!" Ron gasped, and he crawled towards her, "are you okay?" Hermione stopped growling and stared around the room, as if it was her first look.

            "Ron!" Hermione gasped, and gasped once more when she realized the whole family was there. "What are you doing here?" 

            "No, better question, what are _you _doing here?"     

            Hermione looked down at the ground sadly, tears formed in her large brown eyes, "long story, that I don't have time to tell, we have to get out of here!" 

            "What's wrong?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then turned away covering her face with her hands.

            A mumbled "nothing," came from her along with many sniffs. 

            "Hermione…" Ginny whispered and put her hand on her back comfortingly, as her shoulders heaved with sobs. 

"I think I know how to get out of here," Ginny said hopefully. 

Hermione looked up, "Y-You do?" 

Ginny smiled and nodded, "this," Ginny waved her hand absently, "is all an illusion, these guys cut a few corners."

Hermione stared around the room, "an illusion?" her gaze fell back on Ginny. "But…how did you know?" 

Ginny shrugged, "we can get out through the ceiling," she gazed up, "good thing you came in time, or we would have already been gone."

"How do we get up there?" Hermione asked, she was unaware of everyone else in the Weasley family listening intently to the conversation, except Ron, who was staring at Hermione dreamily. 

"Ron will boost ya," Ginny said, she stood and stretched her cramped legs. 

Ron blushed furiously when he heard his name, and grinned at Hermione who was already smiling back.

"If you don't mind of course…" Hermione trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh, of course! Sure I will, but you have to promise to help pull us all out once I help you," he winked teasingly at her, making Hermione turn a dark shade of pink. 

"I promise," she smiled, and stood up, Ron boosted her, and she raised her arms towards the ceiling, half expecting to meet the wood of the leaky ceiling. She gasped when her arms when right through the wood, and a rush of wind whipped against them. 

"It leads out side," Hermione squeaked excitedly. She struggled to move forward and push her body through the portal, her head went first, and she gasped when she saw a cloaked figure standing before her, his hand outstretched. She slowly took it and pulled her out of the room.

Hermione stared around the unfamiliar scene as the rest of the Weasley family was being pulled out of an almost certain death. They all collapsed on the ground beside her, their breathing heavy. Hermione stared at the back of the man, she wondered who he was, but thought it might be rude to ask.

"Thank you," Hermione rose and brushed off her clothing. 

"No…thank you," the man spun around, Hermione screamed when she realized it was the man from her dream, the man she once called master, the one who made her kill her only love, this man was Voldermort. "You just made it easier for me! You have gotten rid of the only one who has stood in my way all these years, you killed Harry Potter…" Voldermort was slowly moving closer to her, she heard the screams from the others. 

"I did not kill Harry, I loved him!" Hermione was yelling, she wanted to tell the world how she felt about Harry, how much she loved him, and how much she was going to miss him. "You killed Harry!" Hermione closed the distance between them, she pulled her wand out of her cloak and pointed it straight at him. 

Ron was at her side in a flash, "you killed my best friend," his eyes were filled with hatred for the wizard who dare say he was a man. 

"You took over my mind, my body, my soul…" Hermione glared at him, "but he helped me recover them! I loved him very much," Hermione inched closer to him. 

Ginny stood at her other side, followed by the rest of her family, slowly closing in on him.

Hermione screamed out, words tumbling out of her mouth, curses and spell running into one, she felt Harry's hand on hers, the same feeling she had the first time she met him, her stomach fluttered. A light burst out of the tip of her wand, flying through the air towards it's target. The silent night was shattered by his screams as he slowly turned to ashes and fell to the ground. 

_A/N: Was that chapter long enough for you? I hope so, I thought I should make it long, since it is the last chapter, the only thing left is the epilogue…and again I want to thank everyone who has read my very first story, and I want to thank you even more if you reviewed to tell me what you think. All of your support was awesome! I hope you all continue reading my following stories, and I hope you read my sequel 'Time Again' please review and tell me what you think of the final chapter, I'd love to hear from you, I read all of my reviews! __J _


	9. Epilogue

Dream of Me

_A/N:  This is the Epilogue…it might be the thing to shed a bit of light on Hermione's situation, and maybe ya'll will stop hating me!! _

**                                                                             -Epilogue-**

Hermione laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, breathing quietly. Her eyes darted from side to side, watching the shadows move around her dim room. She rolled onto her side, looking out the small window situated in her room, the rain drops splattered against the glass. Her eyes fell on a picture which had been taken years ago, when she was still going to the School of Hogwarts, she was twenty one now, the girl in the picture was a happy fifteen year old. Surrounded by her two best friends, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. A tear trickled down her cheek as the day of Harry's death flashed in her head for the thousandth time.

"I can't believe it has been five years," Hermione whispered, she crawled out of her bed and stumbled to her smooth wood dresser. She rummaged around for a minute, looking for nothing in particular, when the pad of her finger met the smooth metal of an object. 

"What's this?" she closed her finger around it, holding it tightly, bringing it close to her face, she stared down at the object, it was old, she had had it since  her time at Hogwarts. 

"My key of time," Hermione gasped, she turned back to look at the picture that sat on her beside table. Harry's emerald green eyes twinkled, almost knowingly, and a thought rushed into Hermione's head, she grinned softly and held the key close to her heart. 

"I am coming back for you, Harry." 

_A/N: Short little epilogue, but got straight to the point, sooooooo what do ya think the sequel is going to be able? Hehe, Hermione has a time key!! It's not so bad after all, eh my friends? _


End file.
